H2O: just add water 'The End'
by H2Ojustaddwatertales
Summary: After all the things the girls have gone through together...of course nothing lasts forever... With the friendship torn will the girls turnn against each other? Can it be fixed in time...
1. Friendship failure

The End? (featured song: broken strings and another now)

"**I can't believe you could say that!" Cleo choked, hurt, a tear trickling down her cheek.**

**She couldn't believe her friend would hurt her like that, on purpose!**

"**You need to stop being so sensitive and open your eyes!" Rikki retorted.**

_**Cleo has no back bone, she gives into everyone and everything without having her own opinion!**_**Rikki had known this ever since she met Cleo and never had the heart to say anything of the sort but this time, she and Emma had wound her up to far…**

"**Rikki!" Emma let her arms drop to her sides.**

"**You Emma, if you chilled out a bit maybe people would see your sensitive side…" Rikki folded her arms.**

**Emma's mouth fell open, like a ton of bricks had spilled out and crumbled all over the carpet.**

**_How dare she!_**

"**I'm insensitive! You're the insensitive one, making Cleo almost cry!" Emma snapped.**

**Cleo smiled thinly, Em was sticking up for her! **

**But She felt sorry for Rikki being ganged up on and of course Emma did need to chill out a bit…**

"**Rikki does have a point, you do need to relax a bit…" Cleo muttered, quietly.**

**Emma felt a jab in her chest and her temper hit boiling point.**

"**Oh ok I see!" Emma glowered. "Taking Rikki's side are we when I'm defending you…."**

**Cleo was beginning to feel as if she was shut in a nut shell, which was slowly shrinking until it squished her.**

**She couldn't seem to do anything right…or saying anything right!**

"**I don't need Cleo's sympathy!" Rikki shook her head.**

"**Why not!" Cleo piped up. " I was only trying to be fair, being on both sides…"**

**Emma stared at her, **_**Both sides? Seems as if you're trying to insult us both!**_

"**There are no sides!" Rikki said bitterly.**

"**What do you mean?" Cleo asked, softly.**

**Rikki was beginning to scare her, what did she mean there were no sides…**

**Emma on the other hand burst out in spite, Rikki was making no logical sense what-so-ever**

"**No sides? Have you not been paying attention?" Emma laughed.**

**Cleo backed off a bit and tears slipped from her cheek.**

**Why were they fighting?**

**They were the best of friends!**

**Rikki averted her eyes, feeling a tiny bit guilty.**

**She couldn't stand to see poor Cleo cry…**

"**Guys, why can't we settle this?!" Cleo questioned.**

**Rikki snapped back to her angry, spiteful mood again, **_**settle this after the way I've been treated?!**_

"**Cleo, your 'peacemaking' act won't work this time!" Rikki said scornfully.**

**Why should I take the blame and apologize?**

"**Rikki stop picking on us!" Emma retorted.**

**Rikki continued glaring.**

_**Me picking on you!?**_

"**Now I'm being ganged up on!" Rikki rolled her eyes.**

"**No!" Cleo said.**

"**Cleo leave it!" Emma barked.**

**Tears stung Cleo's eyes.**

**Rikki snorted.**

**All this arguing was not worth it, if they wanted to ruin the friendship and their mermaid life then that was their problem.**

"**I'm out!" Rikki turned and walked towards the door.**

"**Rikki…" Cleo began.**

**Tears were beginning to rush over her red cheeks which boiled.**

**She tried to follow her but Rikki turned round sharply staring at her, directly in eye contact.**

"**Leave it, O-K! I can't be bothered bickering anymore, you two just don't care!" Rikki spat.**

**Rikki's eyes were flaming like a roaring bush fire and they flared into Cleo's soft gaze like a dagger through a marshmallow. **

**Cleo stopped before the door, watching Rikki open it and leave.**

**The next day, Emma sat on the table furthest away from Rikki, on the other side of the juice net with Cleo.**

**It was best to stay away and the fact that she hated them now.**

**Rikki didn't look at them.**

**Cleo and Emma could feel the raw sour energy pulsing in their direction, warning them away or suffer the dire consequences.**

"**We have to talk to her…" Cleo begged.**

**Emma blew air out of her nose and stood up.**

**Cleo didn't understand that Rikki didn't want anything to do with them and it seemed almost certain she wanted to take sides.**

**Emma didn't even consider trying to make Cleo understand and blow her top.**

"**LOOK IF YOU WANT TO TAKE SIDES THEN GO AHEAD! THE GROUP'S SPLIT NOW ANYWAY, I DON'T CARE!" Emma flamed and she left, stalking out of the café, head held high.**

**Cleo shrunk down into her chair and sniffed, Emma had never been so horrible towards her…**

**She considered this for a second then came to the conclusion.**

_**If Emma won't sort this out then I will…!, **_**Cleo thought determinedly.**

**She ambled over to Rikki's table and sat down slowly.**

**The leather couch sunk slowly as she sat too, as if everything had gone into slow motion in the anxiety of the moment.**

**Rikki smirked.**

"**We can't let this ruin our friendship!" Cleo paused.**

**Rikki sighed harshly.**

**Cleo knew the reaction immediately and her eyes swelled.**

"**Cleo, I've told you, the group's over, leave me alone!" Rikki stood up and stormed out of the juice net.**

**Cleo ran after her.**

"**Rikki please,…our secret…"Cleo pleaded.**

"**It's over and that's how it's going to stay, we're not compatible! " Rikki spat and dove into the water.**

**The water curled around her and soon she was rushing out of the bubbles to sea.**

**Cleo's eyes welled up and tears fell, falling to the grass as she saw the water distort as Rikki pelted away.**

**It looked like an invisible speed boat was slashing through the marina.**

**Cleo ran, past the juice net and into the sea…**

**Emma strolled through the forest, near the heart of Mako island.**

**Her trainers sunk into the mud and thorny branches tried to stick to the fabric.**

**Emma held her head high, trying to act like she didn't care…**

**But, she knew deep down, their friendship was in tatters…**

**Cleo swam silently through the ocean, surrounded by a fog of grey.**

**The water was dull and hardly warm.**

**Much like what she felt…**

**Cleo reached the beach, avoiding confrontation in the moon pool.**

**She hurried through the undergrowth, tripping over broken branches.**

**After a long walk, filtering everything that had happened through her mind, she reached the waterfall where the entrance to the moon pool cavern was hidden.**

**Suddenly, she heard the crack of twigs.**

**Emma had been sitting a few metres away glaring at the floor.**

**Cleo slipped behind the massive rock that housed the tunnel down to the cave and peered behind her to make sure she didn't slide on anything, ending up in the pool of water by the waterfall.**

**Emma trudged over to the tunnel and folded her arms.**

**Rikki emerged.**

"**What are you doing here?" Emma asked.**

"**I think I'm entitled to spend some time at Mako island" Rikki frowned.**

**Cleo didn't like where this was headed, she'd had enough of the conflict between her and the girls.**

"**Not when I'm here" Emma narrowed her eyes.**

**Rikki raised an eyebrow.**

_**Wow assertive…**_

**Cleo moved down slightly, so her head wasn't in sight.**

**Rikki moved back and perched on the rock.**

"**If your warning me than go ahead, try me!" Rikki smiled.**

**Emma glanced towards Cleo's direction, missing Cleo as she dived out of view.**

"**You and Cleo tore the group apart, you ruined something special!" Emma growled.**

**Cleo felt a jab in her heart, **_**I tore the group apart?**_

"**And here is the one who ruined for me, you and Cleo…" Rikki began.**

"**You and Cleo spoiled it, I did nothing!" Emma shot back.**

_**It was true…**_

"**Cleo was never on my side, nor yours, we're all going our separate ways!" Rikki said simply.**

**Cleo shifted her gaze back to Emma who scowled at Rikki.**

**Rikki looked straight towards Cleo.**

**Cleo began to panic, she couldn't let them see her spying on them.**

**She turned and dove gracefully into the water.**

**The splash didn't seem to disturb Emma and Rikki's verbal conflict.**

**Cleo swam over to the edge and peered round, orange scaled tail bobbing behind her.**

"**Rikki, I don't have time for this!" Emma shook her head.**

**Rikki didn't want her here so be it, she felt exactly the same…**

"**Neither do I…" Rikki said quietly.**

**And then, right in front of Cleo's eyes, Rikki pulled her locket from her neck and disappeared into the foliage of the woods…leaving the necklace on the ground…**

**Cleo felt her shoulders slump.**

**Her voice seemed to have been stolen by the wind that followed Rikki.**

**The locket lay on the ground, dust already starting to engulf it.**

**She pulled back out of view.**

**She wished she had something in eyes, tricking her vision.**

**Cleo wanted to think it was all a nightmare but she knew, all too well, it wasn't.**

**She turned over, her back up against the boulder, arms slumped and soaked.**

**A tear ran down her cheek.**

**The only thing to comfort her was the sound of the waterfall and the water running coolly over her tail.**

**Emma scowled at the glimmer of orange scales disappearing behind the rock.**

"**If that's the way it is then fine!" Emma too tore off the locket and threw it into the water beside Cleo.**

**She screwed up her eyes **

**Emma then slid down the tunnel into the moon pool.**

**Rikki was boiling over.**

**Anger and hurt was pulsing through her body.**

_**There's only one mermaid to worry about now, **_**Rikki thought.**

**She padded back through the woods and sat down in front of the ocean.**

**The tide was coming in and would soon wave over her toes.**

**Rikki stood up and looked up at the pink and orange sunset-stained clouds.**

**Something told her she'd regret it…**

**She pushed the thought from her mind and stepped into the ocean.**

**Rikki dove forward, only focusing on the water.**

_**It's history now…**_** She assured herself.**

**Emma sat in the water, staring down at her scaled tail.**

**It was quiet in the moon pool.**

**She mulled over what had been said.**

"**Doesn't matter now, anymore.." Emma said to herself.**

**And she sunk under the water.**

**Cleo was back sitting in the juice net the next day.**

**Her throat was sore from dehydration but she was in no way going to talk to Emma.**

**Lewis pulled back the beaded curtain and smiled.**

"**Hey Cleo, what's up?" He asked cheerily.**

**Cleo looked up, eyes red, a tear resting on her cheek.**

"**What's wrong?" Lewis leapt from his seat and curled an arm around her shoulders.**

**Cleo sniffed loudly and wiped her eyes.**

**Lewis peered at them, they were red and sore with salty tears.**

"**Rikki…um…Emma…" Cleo wavered, more tears spilling onto the table.**

**Lewis looked towards the counter where Emma was serving a red haired woman.**

**Emma smirked at him.**

**Lewis strolled over and slammed his hands down on the counter.**

"**What have you and Rikki been saying to Cleo?" He demanded, scowling.**

"**Nothing, that's the whole point" Emma said plainly.**

"**The group's finished Lewis, I have nothing to do with any of those two and neither to they with each other or me" Emma sneered turning away to the cool room.**

**Rikki smirked at both Emma and Lewis then left the juice net, strutting through the bead curtain noisily.**

**Cleo had been watching.**

**Lewis padded back over to Cleo.**

**Cleo stood up before he reached her.**

**A single tear rolled down her cheek.**

**She clutched her locket and un-did the clasp that held the locket round her neck.**

**Cleo held the locket in her hand and ran from the café.**

"**Cleo!" Lewis yelled after her.**

**But she had already bolted for the ocean.**

**Lewis glared at Emma.**

**She sat on the soft sand staring out at the ocean in the delicate morning light.**

**Her locket sat in her palm, reflecting the sun off it's shiny metal surface.**

**Cleo ambled over to the sea and stepped into the water.**

**She sped through the current, reaching the moon pool in no time at all.**

**Cleo swam down to the bottom of the pool and lay the locket on the sea bed.**

**Where had been left 50 years ago…**

**Cleo returned to the open sea, alone she seemed but she sensed Rikki was somewhere near.**

**Not that she really cared much now, they'd ruined the whole secret…**

**She let the water run between her fingers, hoping it would relax her.**

**Cleo stared for a bit at her orange mermaid fin, thinking of the ocean deeply.**

**She didn't even notice Rikki enter the moon pool until she spoke.**

"**Are you going to follow me everywhere?" Rikki snapped.**

"**I was actually here first!" Cleo shot back quietly.**

"**Oh and you think this is your territory then?" Rikki smirked.**

"**No…" Cleo hissed.**

"**From now on when I'm here, you and Emma have to keep clear" Rikki said plainly.**

**Cleo knew she meant it and narrowed her eyes, slipping under the water.**


	2. The fairytale is over

**The Fairytale is over ****(White horse song)**

Cleo had had it.

She felt the anger pulsing through her.

Her tail slashed through the ocean away from Mako island as fast as she could.

Cleo paid no attention to the reef in the sunlight, no matter how beautiful it was she was too upset to notice.

She stormed up the bank after 20 minutes drying in the sun.

It took ages and the frustration of waiting hadn't exactly eased her mood.

Cleo paced across the grass avoiding the juice net, she felt like exploding if she met any of the girls there.

Unfortunately, Emma was coming in the opposite direction.

Her walk was confident and head-strong, showing she shouldn't be messed with right now.

She spotted Cleo standing by Lewis and smirked.

Cleo can't possibly be that hard to deal with, she was so soft and easy to mould that you could basically shape her into anything

"Well…" Emma began.

Cleo gave her a solemn look even though she felt like shouting.

"I get it now…"

"Finally you've seen it my way" Emma smiled.

Cleo hardened her stare.

She had rights to an opinion and wasn't going to be influenced by an ex-friend.

She was going to stand up for herself and no one was going to put her down and walk all over her anymore.

Lewis came running towards them.

_Right…_He thought.

He was going to bandage this up.

"Come on guys, think of all the good times you've shared…" Lewis tried to reason with them.

He, suddenly, thought of the girls zooming through the water, hair pulled back and smiling at each other…wide smiles of joy…

"Those times are history Lewis, and I know you've taken sides, doesn't take an genius to work it out" Emma diverted her glance to the water.

Lewis's vision was suddenly shattered.

"It doesn't have to be, all the things you've gone through and this, a tiny insult, has shattered it all!" Lewis persisted, this couldn't be happening!

Cleo and Emma had been best friends forever and befriended Rikki.

The secret had been created when they were all together and they pulled each other through all the difficult times.

If they hadn't been friends, none of these amazing adventures would've occurred, and possibly he and Cleo wouldn't have become even closer.

Friends…

Together…forever…

"Lewis, it isn't going to change anything, they've decided to tear apart the best thing that has ever happened to me, friends who cared and supported me…" Cleo said, a touch of venom in her voice.

"Oh so it's my fault?" Emma stepped forwards.

"Well it wasn't me so I guess it is!" Cleo bellowed fiercely.

Emma seemed startled for a second, Cleo hadn't sounded so fierce in…ages…

Lewis slid into the middle to shield the girls from each other.

"Guys stop fighting!" Lewis ordered.

Emma glowered at him.

Cleo smirked and folded her arms.

Lewis blew air out of his nose.

_Why did it all end so suddenly?_

"It's no use acting tough Cleo…" Emma said sourly.

Cleo slipped her hand behind her back.

Lewis moved to the side out of their way.

Cleo twisted her hand slightly and a water bubble formed from the water, floating a inch from her hand but hidden behind her back.

She was going to shut Emma up for good and maybe they wouldn't give her anymore grief.

It was war!

"Guys please!" Lewis begged but Cleo had made up her mind now.

She was finished with Rikki and Emma…

A long pause surrounded the three for a moment until Cleo spoke up.

"I don't care Emma, I've made up my mind…" Cleo smiled bitterly.

Emma felt a pulse of sadness, her best friend…

"You just keep hiding behind your boy friend Cleo…" Emma retorted striding forwards again.

Cleo revealed the bubble and glared.

The water 'orb' hovered and sloshed quietly as Cleo kept it firmly in the air.

"You wouldn't?!" Emma narrowed her eyes, _Cleo's too soft…_

"Try me!" She spat and the bubble flew forwards.

Lewis's eyes darted from the clear bubble hurtling through the air, to Emma's shocked expression.

"NO Cleo what are thinking?!" Lewis yelled.

He tried throwing himself in front of the bubble, expecting a cold surge but it never came.

The water flew past his hair, the wind wiping it back.

Emma thrust her palm forward, attempting to stop the bubble in mid flight.

There was no cold crackle or the smash of ice on the floor though…

But it hurtled forwards and collided with her orange t-shirt.

"Thanks a lot…" Emma said a tear irritating her eye.

She tore down to the water and dove in, just in time.

Cleo smirked to herself, then turned to Lewis, actually suddenly feeling guilty.

"As they said, it's over.." Cleo smiled weakly.

Lewis let his hands drop to his sides in defeat.

_It doesn't mean you have to become enemies…_Lewis thought as he walked away.

_Another now (second time in the story it plays)_

Cleo carefully sat down on the soft grass.

She hunched into a ball.

_How could've I done that to one of my best friends?…_

A mist of grey engulfed her as she mulled over what had happened.

She'd made up her mind and so had the other two…

Even if it meant they didn't speak to each other again without it being bitter…

Emma hung round the reefs, all her anger drained way in the current and replaced by a deep gloom of sadness.

She never in a million years thought Cleo, her best friend from when they were little, would ever turn on her like that.

Emma let her hand run over the coral.

Anemones grabbed hold of her fingers, hoping for an early lunch.

She then pulled her finger from the creature and sped towards Mako island.

_Another now finishes_

Rikki was still hot with anger but felt more hurt as the day passed.

She'd been at the moon pool for over an hour or so thinking deeply.

The water was probably the only thing that could comfort her and she happily gave in to it.

She didn't spare a thought that Emma or Cleo might turn up and ruin the moment but she could sort them out easy.

Besides there was going to be some new rules…

Her train of thought was suddenly disturbed when a splash of water echoed through the cavern.

Emma floated over to the edge, completely ignoring Rikki's existence.

Rikki sniffed very loudly.

"What are you doing here?" She growled softly, anger drifting swiftly from her body.

Emma didn't feel at all like compromising.

"Mako island is open to any of 'us', we can come here when we like!" Emma snapped, weakly.

Rikki turned slowly round, her soaked hair sticking to her neck and back.

"As I said to Cleo, while I'm here…" Rikki explained but was cut short.

Emma gave her a sharp look.

"So you're saying you 'control' Mako island now?"

Rikki smirked.

_Yes._

"While I'm here, you and Cleo steer clear, got it?!" Rikki said calmly.

Emma glared about to blow her top.

The fury raced back like a tsunami.

How could Rikki just expect her to go along with this?

"NO WAY! YOU'LL HAVE TO GO THROUGH ME FIRST!" She bellowed and held out her palm.

Rikki stuck out her hand and clenched it.

There was a crash of lightning and thunder growled above them.

Lewis was afloat in his fishing boat.

He pulled his hands down his face in defeat.

Or at least for the moment because he wasn't just going to give up!There was a sudden growl and a crash.

Lewis's eyes darted upwards towards the cone of Mako island immediately as if on instinct.

Black clouds had appeared above it's peek and lightning was beginning to crash down onto the shore and in the water in sudden flashes of white light against the blue sky.

"Oh no!" Lewis breathed.

As he pulled up the weight that kept the boat still, straining his muscles he felt a powerful force power through the water underneath the boat.

The small craft lurched and Lewis fell head over heals into the sea.

Shaking water from his hair as he surfaced, completely drenched, he saw a streak of foam and bubbles zooming across the ocean.

_Cleo, oh god! _Lewis thought climbing back into the boat and revving up the engine.

If Cleo joined the conflict a serious storm could break out especially without paying full attention and exercising full control.

But of course they were hacked off with each other so there was more a possibility of it now and only Lewis could stop them, potentially powerless or not.

Cleo entered the moon pool to witness a duel between Rikki and Emma.

Both of the girls faces were screwed up with concentration and anger, eager to set the other straight and warn them off 'their territory'.

Emma held her palm out calmly, full attention drawn to the duel.

Rikki was mirroring with her usual gesture and had the same casual expression.

The sky above was anything but calm though.

It thundered and boomed, flashing and flaring.

Cleo had endured switching emotions all day and she realised now, all that she and her friends were now doing…

What she truly felt was deep misery…

But she knew she had to stop them from doing this and frankly she felt like teaching them a lesson herself…

Without thinking about what she was about to do, she floated over and shouted "What are you doing?!"

She held out her hand too, twisting it.

Rikki's eyes briefly darted in her direction and flashed a mean smirk.

The sky above roared and was beginning to sound as if WWIII had erupted up there.

It was very electric in the atmosphere which made it even more intense and barbaric.

Lewis stumbled in through the arched opening.

He stared in disbelief.

Cleo, Emma and Rikki were directing their gestures at one another.

It couldn't be this serious a fight to turn them against each other could it?

Lewis totally forgot about stopping them.

How could have fought 3 mermaids with supernatural powers anyway!

He was only human!

He let a sigh and drew breath.

"I thought it would last forever" He said, sadly.

Cleo frowned, trying to ignore him.

Rikki and Emma had the same expression pasted on their faces.

Lewis wasn't going to distract them from winning…

"The best of friends with the most amazing secret" he continued.

Cleo's eyes prickled and Rikki bit her lip.

"It's all over…forever" Lewis sniffed, holding back potential tears and disappearing through the archway of dark rock.

Emma gulped, Rikki choked and Cleo sniffed.

They lowered their hands slowly and looked at each other.

Lewis was right, but the girls had no intention of making up.

What was the point un fighting if it meant they had to see each other more?

One by one, the girls disappeared under the water, pelting off in different directions.

Rikki's gut was twisting and if she wasn't underwater, tears would be sliding off her cheeks, in little conga lines

She served and headed back to Mako island, knowing the others were destined for home.

Rikki couldn't go home, her dad would ask her what the matter was, then he'd be on the phone to Emma and Cleo's parents demanding why their daughters had upset his 'little' girl…

She propped herself up and rested her arms on the rocky edge, choking on tears.

Emma was blank and quiet, not saying anything when she got home, locking herself in her room.

She leapt onto the bed and lay on it, head lying on the pillow daintily.

She wiped her eyes and sniffed.

Emma had no effort left to talk to anyone, even when her mum came to check on her.

_I hate being on my own…but it was their fault this has happened and I don't want to talk to them, ever again if feel like it! _she sobbed silently…

If her friends wanted to ruin everything they could get on with it.

It wasn't her fault.

Back on the beach Cleo was sat on the sand.

Her heart was thudding and her chest was tight, tears welling up in her eyes, a few escaping down her cheeks in a quick rush.

She dug around in her pocket and pulled out her phone.

Staring at it for a minute she visualised the good times.

She hated the fact everything had shattered but she couldn't help feeling relief.

If she was alone from now on, no one could hurt her…there would be no more fights…no more moonlight madness…

What would she do on a full moon?

All alone, victim to the moon if she didn't seal up properly…

_Maybe it's better that way…I can prove myself capable of looking after myself…_ Cleo thought, still not liking the sound of it.

She carefully dialled in Rikki's number and put it on two-way, phoning Emma at the same time.

The answer phone's clicked on, saying cheery messages.

Cleo wiped her nose and sniffed pulling the phone to her ear.

"Guys" She choked. "I…I…thought all this time…I…had friends…who cared"

She paused having to let a few snivels out before continuing.

"I thought I could share an amazing secret…with…my…" Cleo began to cry.

She couldn't bare talking about it and the very thought of her loss of friendship made her swell and burst with sadness and tears.

"Friends…but…I guess I don't have that anymore…goodbye guys, thanks for everything…." Cleo hung up.

It had been exactly like her message to Lewis before she ran away and the memory of that made it worse.

She put her phone carefully back into her pocket and darted for the edge of the water.

She waded in and focused of the coldness and freshness of it.

Hopefully her tail would appear before it got wet and electrocuted her…!

That wouldn't brighten her day at all…

Cleo felt her legs begin to tingle and continued onwards, diving into the water with 2 seconds left.

No one would find her, until she returned home, late…


End file.
